


Samotność dowódcy

by Yuri_Onna



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Filk, Science Fiction, Song Lyrics, Space Battles, War, piosenka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: Kolejna z moich prób stworzenia filka, czyli piosenki o tematyce sf/fantasy. Luźno inspirowane takimi seriami jak Honor Harrington czy Crest of the Stars.





	Samotność dowódcy

Morze gwiazd mnie otacza kiedy patrzę w bezmiar ich  
Samotna w swej kabinie, sygnał mówi „Czas już iść”.  
Chwilę się jeszcze waham, coś spokoju nie chce dać.  
I przypomina o tym wciąż, przez co trudno mi spać.

Gdy wojna się zaczęła, wierzyłam, że skończy się  
Za rok czy może za dwa, że przeminie jak zły cień.  
Lecz minęła dekada, wojna trwa, a moją twarz  
Znaczą kolejne zmarszczki, a mój mundur – znaki szarż.

Lśnią złotem epolety, admiralski symbol ich,  
Marzyłam o tej chwili poprzez wszystkie moje dni.  
Lecz już na stanowisku, mej kampanii kreśląc plan  
Poczułam, jaki ciężar niesie ich zwodniczy blask.

Choć stoję dziś na czele, to najkrócej z wszystkich śpię.  
Chciałabym znać ich wszystkich, spędzić z nimi każdy dzień.  
Dowódca wie, że słowo dla jej ludzi prawem jest.  
A każdy rozkaz znaczyć może życie albo śmierć.

Dbam o nich jak o dzieci, które zawsze chciałam mieć.  
Od tych, co są najniżej po tych, co są blisko mnie.  
Dbam o nich jak najlepiej, wiem, że wiedzą o tym i  
Odpłacą mi tym samym, gdy zabijać każę im.

Bez skargi i sprzeciwu idą gdzie dowódca chce.  
Flotylle prują przestrzeń, aby wrogom zemstę nieść.  
Planety zmienić w popiół i zagłady roznieść żar.  
Tak moje dzieci czynią już od nazbyt wielu lat.

Przyjaciel, krewny, bliski czy to ważne jeszcze jest?  
Wysłałam już każdego z nich, by przelewali krew.  
Wiedzieli, że tak trzeba i z uśmiechem szli tam, gdzie  
powiodły ich skreślone w noc wśród łez rozkazy me.

Te zły to łzy jedyne, na jakie dowódcę stać.  
Nie ujrzy ich nikt oprócz mnie, nie wolno mi się bać.  
Jak skała niewzruszona, głos mi nie drży, w oczach blask.  
Z tysięcy gardeł okrzyk brzmi, gdy w bitwy idzie czas.

Samotna wśród tysięcy, na mym mostku patrzę w dal.  
Na jedno moje słowo przestrzeń lśni milionem salw.  
I tylko w rzadkich chwilach, sama w ciszy modlę się,  
Bym nie musiała dzieci mych wysyłać już na śmierć.


End file.
